


【evanstan衍生】【柯王子】 Idun

by florine1211xxxxx



Category: Evanstan - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florine1211xxxxx/pseuds/florine1211xxxxx
Kudos: 5





	【evanstan衍生】【柯王子】 Idun

极北之地的雪国好像总是被风与雪包围着，这里鲜少有春天的痕迹，当每年那令人窒息的，持久的极夜来临的时候，家家户户会为雪国的神明奉上最虔诚的祈祷，祈祷他们的孩子能被赐予光明。当人民从睡梦中醒来看到那一丝透过天际的微光，他们为之欢呼雀跃，因为那是神留下的痕迹，那是属于雪国的春天。

而在这一个本应当迎接春天的日子，没有微光洒落街道，没有人为之喜悦流泪，沉默与惶恐浸透了这片大地的每一个角落。

手握兵权的大将军Curtis发起了政变，他率领的反叛军攻下了皇宫，那个金碧辉煌，夜夜笙歌的城堡一夜之间遍地赤色，Curtis一步一步走上了王座，当着所有臣子与贵族的面割下了老国王的头。从此这个雪原上的帝国改朝换代，迎来了他们最冷酷刚正的新君主。

新王下令不留下皇族的任何血脉，原本盛大宴会的主角被一个接一个地秘密处死，可宫闱间的秘闻不知怎么悄悄流传开了，他们说Curtis并未斩草除根，他留下了那个私生的小王子的性命。

他们说那个鲜少出现在人群面前的小王子，见过他的女孩无一不倾慕他俊美的容颜，可他总是匆匆离开众人的视线，好像他不想给别人留下任何记忆与痕迹，他的存在本就是这个深宫中最神秘禁忌的故事。

他们说，他是老国王南下巡游的时候和南国的妓女所生的孩子，老国王把年幼的私生子丢在了深宫就忘记了他，他被那些血统纯正的兄弟姐妹们欺侮着长大。他们说，他为了活下去，重蹈他妓女母亲的覆辙，小王子爬上了Curtis的床，忘记了国仇家恨，用他鲜艳的红唇做新君王盛酒的容器，夜夜伏在他的怀中摇尾乞怜，呻吟的词语是那些最熟练的卖春者听了也会脸红的话，每日宫娥们进去服侍的时候，看到的都是身上几乎没有一处不留欢爱痕迹的小王子和那弥漫在空气中的淫靡气息，不过他好像丝毫不在意，反而当着她们的面吻上了Curtis的嘴唇。

那日Curtis下命剿清残党，他坐在王座上，托着头看着来来往往的士兵，他们情绪高昂，满眼间尽是战斗胜利后的喜悦与激动，与之相反的是贵族们的跪地哭嚎和四散逃去的宫娥们，他看似沉思了许久，终于站起身，穿过那道长长的走廊，推开皇宫深处那个最隐秘寝殿的那扇门。

他看到那个亡国的小王子坐在窗台边上，他的眼神迷离，神色慵懒的仿佛刚睡完一个又长又舒适的午觉，近乎透明的薄纱之下是他一丝不挂的胴体，他殷红的乳头似乎被织物摩擦的激凸着，往下是他安静的沉睡着的性器，周围没有一丝毛发，还有他洁如凝脂的皮肤，修长的腿交错在一起，微绷的足尖一下下的擦过乳白色的羊毛地毯。

Jack轻声说，嗨，Curtis。

Curtis只觉得那足尖正在一下下的擦过他的心头。

那之后他们不分昼夜地做爱，Curtis按着Jack的腰在他体内释放了一次又一次，射出来的东西多到几乎要把Jack灌得像初孕的女人。Jack根本受不住被强壮的男人这么操弄，双腿软的要环不住他的腰，然而湿润的小穴还是像嗜奶的婴儿般一下一下紧紧的吸着Curtis的性器。Curtis被他夹的头皮发麻，Jack温热的穴口仿佛天生就应该和这根粗大的性器长在一起、纠缠不止，Curtis惊叹于小王子对于淫乱之事的天赋程度，似乎下定决心要给这句美好的躯体留下属于他的野蛮印记，他把Jack柔软的身子折叠成任何可以被他进入的形状，粗暴的啃咬着Jack全身的每寸肌肤，让那些充血的吻痕相映着Jack不曾褪去的红晕与一直翘立着的乳头。Jack觉得自己一定会去被干死在这张布满床幔的富丽床榻上，他的双乳已不知被男人捧着像吮奶般吸了多少次，他的性器再也榨不出任何东西了，他被操的神情恍惚，连发出的呻吟都已断断续续没有力气，甚至分不清现在是睡着的梦境还是现实。

Curtis扬手拍打他紧翘的臀瓣，重新把性器嵌入小小的肉缝，他说，小婊子，别昏过去，这才刚刚开始。

Jack听了这话后笑了，他知道他的笑对眼前的男的来说是致命的魅惑，他抬手拂过Curtis被汗水粘在脸侧的发丝，对他说，那你不要杀我，我就能永远做你的小婊子。

从那之后Jack Benjamin不再是皇室最神秘的小王子，他挽着Curtis的手臂随他出席各个舞会，他慵懒而优雅的和贵族们打招呼，领口若隐若现着那欢爱过后留下的痕迹。人们更加确信了Jack是那个舍其尊严，爬上灭族仇人的床来换的生存的婊子，可是没人敢当面对他表达一点点不屑和鄙夷，他们说他是新王最宠爱的情人，Curtis没有王后，也不在乎任何女人，每晚宫娥们路过国王的寝室，总能听到那令人脸红的对话和jack放浪淫靡的呻吟声。

也有人编了其他版本的故事，无知的旁观者们总试图从Jack的一言一行中读出什么别的东西，他们会想这个美丽的小王子忍辱负重是为了复仇，在Curtis最虚弱的时候抽出枕头下的尖刀刺进他的喉咙，他们试图找寻Jack眼中的恨意，可Jack每次都令他们失望，他总是疏离而温和的和他遇到的每一个人打招呼，他从不在意在众目睽睽下分享他对Curtis的魅惑与挑逗，他不小心把奶油留在嘴角，在与Curtis的对视中伸出颤巍巍的舌尖将奶油卷进双唇之中。

好像在告诉着所有注视他的眼睛，他不是什么忍辱负重的复仇者，他只是这个国家最强大的男人忠诚的小婊子罢了。

于是所有人终于认清了现实，他们说他是祸国殃民的妖孽，他会魅惑新王，将雪国再一次拖入无尽的深渊之中。

听到这个传闻时Jack正靠在床头把玩Curtis刚送给他的绿宝石项链，他从没见过这么大的宝石，Curtis对他说，你的眼睛与它很像。

Curtis要求他只带着这条项链和他交合，冰凉的宝石垂在他挺立的乳尖上，引的Jack的身体止不住的轻颤，他的乳头好像随时都被刺激着，一刻也不能歇息，Jack觉得他被调教的太敏感了，即使是礼服的布料也能让这小巧的乳头变硬，而小穴不自觉分泌出的淫液似乎要将华贵的裤子也浸湿了。

Curtis把他的小王子按在窗台上深深的顶进去，用粗大的性器一路劈开紧密贴合的肉壁，他觉得Jack天生就是该做这个的，无论被他占有了多少次，Jack的小穴依旧如处子般紧致，当他用炙热在穴口浅浅研磨的时候，Jack的小穴就心有灵犀地吐出了爱液，仿佛在迎接着它最最思念旅人的归来。

住在天堂的人们也不会得到这种极乐，Curtis释放在Jack身体里的时候这么想着。

Curtis不是个昏君，相反他是个值得信任的领袖，他会每日守时的聆听那些臣子政客们的厥词，而Jack喜欢躲在大殿的走廊尽头，那个只有Curtis 能看到的地方，给他抛去艳情的飞吻，或者大敞着衣襟，用冰凉的指尖抚摸玩弄自己的乳头。

Curtis被他磨的没了耐心，再也无心去听底下的人到底说了些这么，议会结束后他抓住了想要逃跑的小王子，在幽暗的走廊角落里把他禁锢在了身下，Curtis握住Jack白皙的脚踝分开他的双腿，不顾挣扎的一下子撞进了最深处。

Curtis没做任何前戏，这里又不知何时会有来往的人经过，jack又痛又怕，带着哭腔求Curtis放过他，Curtis摇了摇头，大手握住了Jack纤细的脖颈，渐渐收紧。

他说，你不该这样，我不是你父亲那样的昏君，我是不是太纵容你，或许我应该用锁链把你锁在我的寝宫。

听到这句话后Jack笑了，他不再哭喊着求饶，随即抬头吻上了男人的嘴唇，灵巧绵软的小舌勾住了男人的灵魂，与他抵死缠绵到快要窒息。

你不会真听信了哪些传言，觉得我会何时从枕头下抽出一把刀来割掉你的脑袋吧，Curtis。他说。

Curtis盯着他看了好一会，和他一起笑了，他松开Jack的脖子，轻柔的抚摸小王子如绿宝石一般的眼睛，仿佛是在对待这世上最珍贵的东西。

他说，我会在那一天来到之前先杀了你，Jack。

他们的身体还连接在一起，Curtis的性器来来回回的冲撞jack体内最敏感的那一点，他的小王子不顾一切的叫出了声，胜过他眼里所有歌姬最甜美的嗓音。

他的小王子说，Curtis，七年前在舞会我第一次见到你，我就知道你想得到我，你的眼神像极了野兽。

他的小王子说，Curtis，从小到大所有接近我的人都是心怀诡计，除了你。

他的小王子说，Curtis，我没有什么能给你的，哪怕你只是单纯的贪恋我的身体，我也会做你一辈子最忠诚的小婊子。

Curtis笑了，他知道他此时无需回复什么多余的话，他把脑袋深深埋进Jack的颈窝，与他的小王子一同释放。

这一刻极北之地的上空终于有一丝微光冲破了黑暗，他们或许终于迎来了雪国的春天。


End file.
